


Wanting

by phoenix_vixen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Magnus Bane, emotional talk, tongue kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_vixen/pseuds/phoenix_vixen
Summary: Alec had a thing for tongues.  Specifically: Magnus’ tongue.He noticed it when they first made out.The second time he noticed it, Alec started thinking that it was a bit odd.The third time – oh Angel – the third time something happened, Alec definitely knew he was screwed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 330





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This started out in my brain as a simple, tongue/licking kink PWP, that turned wonderfully into an emotional rollercoaster. I guess I'm a writer who thrives on angst and emotions and happily ever afters. ^__^
> 
> The characters are canon to the TV show in terms of appearance, but some of the references and characterization are more canon towards the book.
> 
> I do not own The Shadowhunter Chronicles, it's characters, plot, etc. They are all Cassandra Clare's. Please don't sue me, I'm broke. :D

Alec had a thing for tongues. Specifically: Magnus’ tongue.

He noticed it when they first made out. They were on Magnus’ plush couch, just kissing, when he felt a gentle swipe of the tongue against his lips that seemed to set his blood on fire.

At first, he didn’t think anything of it. They were – after all – making out, so Alec deemed it normal. They weren’t too handsy, but it was still…you know…tongue. On his lips. In his mouth. The thought made him shiver with delight.

The second time he noticed it, Alec started thinking that it was a bit odd. Magnus was cooking them sop konro, an Indonesian beef rib soup that Magnus wanted Alec to try. He was watching Magnus cook, his heart light and warm at how domestic – how right – it all felt. A few minutes into it, while Magnus was stirring the pot, a drop of the soup splashed on the back of the warlock’s hand and the man absent-mindedly licked the wet patch, a small, pink, sliver of tongue quickly poking out of Magnus’ lips before smiling a little at the taste and murmuring “more pepper” under his breath.

The action sent an electric shock all the way down to his groin and Alec had to do his best not to moan when Magnus glanced at him and smiled.

It was definitely tough, getting through watching Magnus cook after that.

The third time – oh Angel – the third time something happened, Alec definitely knew he was screwed.

Magnus was making one of the more complex potions in his apothecary, and Alec happened to poke his head through the open doorway to ask his boyfriend what he wanted for dinner. Instead of getting to spill the words out, a low, desperate moan escaped his lips when he saw the tip of Magnus’ soft, pink tongue poking out of his lips in concentration.

Needless to say, he ran far away from that room (well, as far as he could in the confines of Magnus’ loft) to tamp down the growing desire that had bloomed at the pit of his stomach, which quickly spread throughout every part of his body like a virus.

He found himself inside the guest bathroom, pants and underwear down to his ankles, grip hard and unrelenting on his arousal, and panting hard after the quick and furious rubbing he gave himself, all the while thinking about Magnus’ soft, lush tongue, and how utterly fucked he truly was.

~*~

Three weeks had passed since Alec’s realization that he had a _thing_ for (Magnus’) tongue. Three grueling weeks of trying to get his hormones under control every freaking time he caught sight of Magnus’ tongue peeking out of his lips. Three paranoia-inducing weeks of having to control his moans of arousal every time Magnus would run that sinfully wonderful tongue of his on any part of Alec’s body.

His orgasms would be too intense, but too quick, when all he wanted was to draw it out and feel that tongue wreck his entire being.

But Alec was too shy to ask for what he wanted. He had been dating Magnus for, what? Just a few months now? Sure, they’ve had sex; and they all had been amazing. But even after the many times he and Magnus had found themselves in a passionate embrace in bed, Alec still didn’t feel comfortable asking for what he wanted. Never was.

Actually, no, it wasn’t even that.

He was too ashamed to want something like that for himself. Too ashamed to want something that would further wreck his already damaged self-worth. They (except for Jace and Izzy, the Angel bless his siblings’ wonderful Nephilim souls) already did not approve of his relationship with a _male warlock_ , so he was sure that having these…these desires would definitely be frowned upon, too.

And there lay the dilemma that tortured Alec’s sex life: he had a Magnus-tongue kink and he didn’t know how to – or if he even wanted to – get rid of it.

~*~

“Darling, what would you like to do after dinner?” Magnus asked Alec, who was busy fidgeting with his spoon, but completely ignoring the banana split he was sharing with his boyfriend.

“Hmm?” he replied absent-mindedly, not really hearing the question.

He didn’t see the frown that marred Magnus’ face until the man barked a soft, but firm _‘Alexander!’_ at him. That quickly got his attention, and clumsily dropped the spoon to the floor in his surprise.

An intense blush ran up from the base of Alec’s neck, up to his hairline as he looked up to meet the concerned look in Magnus’ eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Magnus…” he whispered, berating himself for not focusing on his boyfriend – _again_! This was the fourth time this week that Alec had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice almost everything his boyfriend said and did. The shame that blossomed in his heart was cold yet familiar.

But Magnus, the ever-patient man that he is, just reached out to envelop Alec’s right hand with both of his.

“Alexander, will you please talk to me about whatever it is that’s bothering you? You haven’t been yourself for quite some time now. I would like to help you, but I do not know how,” his boyfriend gently said, his words carefully chosen so as not to bruise Alec’s already waning sense of self.

Alec sighed, avoiding Magnus’ attempts at eye contact. He didn’t want to see the disappointment that he expected in those beautiful eyes that he adored.

He heard Magnus’ deep sigh, and before he could even take a resigned one himself, he was being pulled to his feet, and a crisp hundred-dollar bill was being thrown on the table.

“Come on, my beautiful Shadowhunter. Let’s go home to my apartment where you’ll be more comfortable,” Magnus said in a gentle baritone that belied the roughness by which Alec was hauled to his feet.

Instead of walking home, Magnus led Alec into a dimly lit and dingy alley and opened a portal to his loft from there. Alec had to swallow down the dread that had started forming in his throat as they walked through the portal and into Magnus’ living room.

Magnus motioned for Alec to sit on the couch as the warlock headed over to his drink cart to pour himself and Alec a couple of fingers of whiskey. He walked over to Alec and plopped down gracefully beside the Shadowhunter after handing him his drink.

Magnus eyed Alec thoughtfully for a few seconds as Alec took a small sip of the drink and placed it on the table with a wince. Alec didn’t like whiskey, and he knew Magnus knew that. He didn’t like how the drink made him feel lose and more pliable. He also knew that this was Magnus’ way of helping him feel comfortable enough to open up about what’s really bothering him.

“Alexander, I will never force you to say or do anything you’re not comfortable with, but do understand that I am deeply concerned about your well-being. For weeks now, you barely look at me, barely say anything to me,” Magnus started to say, but stopped short with a resigned sigh. “Have I done something to offend you? Our love-making had even turned into quick fucks that felt like something done merely to satiate a need, rather than you wanting to be with me,” Magnus continued to say, his voice even, though Alec noticed a flash of something akin to fear in his brown eyes. Brown eyes because Magnus was keeping his real ones hidden behind the glamor that Alec despised.

And he hated himself even more for putting that emotion behind Magnus’ eyes.

“Magnus, i-it’s not that, no. It’s just that…” Alec started to say, but the words were thick in his throat. He could barely breathe, and he started taking sharp breaths to compensate. His hands fisted involuntarily against his chest as he felt it constrict with the amount of guilt and shame that flooded his entire being.

“Shit, I-I can’t breathe…” he whispered, eyes closing as he tried to keep his breathing in check.

It wasn’t even a second after his panic attack had started when he felt warm fingers at his nape, urging him to open his eyes.

“Alexander, calm down, please. Look at me…come on…show me those beautiful eyes of yours,” Magnus said soothingly, a hand on his nape, and the other on his cheek, coaxing the Shadowhunter to look at him.

Alexander did so slowly and was met by beautiful gold cat-eyes. “Magnus…”

Magnus smiled. “Hey, there you are,” the warlock said soothingly, smiling at him.

Alec’s breaths were still coming in short, quick bursts that was starting to hurt his chest. His right hand found the collar of Magnus’ shirt and he clung to it like a lifeline.

“Come on, gorgeous, breathe with me…inhale…exhale. That’s it…in through your nose and out through your mouth. Slow, deep breaths darling,” Magnus gently instructed, which Alec gratefully followed. Eventually, his breathing calmed down enough for him to speak.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” he whispered, face in his hands.

Magnus shook his head and smiled softly at Alec. “Nothing to apologize for, Alexander, but I do hope we can still talk about whatever it is that caused you to suddenly have a panic attack.”

Alec pulled his hands off his face and looked at Magnus forlornly, breaking Magnus’ heart.

“Magnus, I-I don’t know – I don’t know how to say it,” Alec whispered, his teeth worrying his bottom lip after he spoke.

Magnus never stopped smiling gently at him as he was gathered into the warlock’s arms, Alec’s head resting on strong shoulders. The smell of sandalwood further calmed Alec’s frayed nerves.

“Why don’t you start by telling me what has gotten you into this headspace?” Magnus coaxed gently.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his right hand finding its way to rest on Magnus chest, on top of his heart.

“You know I’ve never dreamed that I would get what I want. I was happy to just _be_ Jace’s parabatai, you know? I considered that, in itself, as an honor. The fact that he _saw me_ and acknowledged that I am stong enough to ask me to be eternally bonded with him was enough. It meant the world to me that _he_ thought I was enough. And I was content.” He paused before opening his eyes and looked up to meet Magnus’ cat-like gaze.

“Then I met you, and I started wanting. And it scared me. You know the way we started?”

Magnus nodded. “The shaky, push-and-pull that made me wonder if you just liked me because I was the first man to show any interest in you.”

Alec blushed with shame and buried his face on Magnus’ chest, making him look small instead of the 6-feet 3-inch glorious Shadowhunter that he truly was. “Yeah, that…uhm…”

Magnus shushed him softly, a hand under his chin and turning his face so that their eyes met again. It was like he knew exactly how Alec felt at that moment. “Alexander, there is no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed in my presence. I am not here to judge you, only to love you.”

The blush that crept up Alec’s cheeks were no longer borne of shame, but because of fondness. He nodded and found his voice once more.

“I was afraid to want you because I knew that the people I love will not accept it – me. I was afraid to want because I wasn’t sure I deserved it.” Alec sighed and sat up so that he was level with Magnus. “My entire life was about sacrificing everything that I wanted in my life to keep those that I love safe, Magnus. My strength was keeping Izzy and Jace safe, at the cost of my own happiness, and for a long time, I was content and having that purpose made me happy.”

Magnus brows were furrowed as he listened to Alec speak, and there was an emotion that passed through his eyes that made Alec’s heart clench in his chest. It made him want to avoid that intense gaze, but he forged on, forcing himself to get through this as he looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“Then I met you. And you _saw_ me, Magnus. Really saw me. Not like how Jace saw me. You saw me as Alexander Lightwood, the clumsy teenager who fell down the stairs after our first date, but you still wanted to continue dating me anyway. You saw me for me, and it scared me.”

“Why?”

Alec inhaled sharply at Magnus question, before releasing the breath in a thin stream out of his pursed lips.

“Because I felt like you knew me more than I knew myself. B-because I didn’t – I don’t know who I am outside of being Jace’s parabatai.”

The sorrow in Magnus’ eyes tore at Alec’s chest, but he ignored it. He knew it was not pity, but it made his heart jump painfully in the cage of his chest nonetheless.

“It’s not a bad thing, Magnus. I’m starting to discover who I truly am. I know I’m more than just Jace’s parabatai. I’m also a brother, a son, a protector, a Shadowhunter…” his voice trailed off as he glanced wistfully at nothing in particular.

“I’m a gay man in a world steeped in tradition and rules that would not accept me for who I am,” Alec said, dejection lacing his tone.

Magnus tried to envelope him in his arms again, but Alec shook his head, not yet done with what he wanted to say. Now that he had started talking, he can’t seem to stop.

“I’m still discovering who I truly am, Magnus, and I’m afraid of what I might find. As it is, there are things about me that are so difficult for me to accept, I’m scared the people I love won’t be able to look past it either.”

He looked at Magnus and saw deep understanding and empathy in his eyes and relief flood though his entire being.

 _Of course, Magnus would understand me,_ Alec thought. Magnus – in his infinite wisdom brought on by centuries of living in this world – of all people, would understand what he feels because he, himself, had gone through similar struggles in his life.

“Alexander, there is no shame in wanting things for yourself. It is in our nature as souled creatures to have desires.”

Alec’s face flamed up once again at the word _desire_ and the thoughts – his wants – from the past weeks came barging into the forefront of his brain. A soft moan almost escaped his lips when he remembered Magnus’ pink tongue peeking out of his lips.

The shift in the air was palpable, and he saw Magnus look at him with care and amusement in his eyes.

“Maybe I can do something to help convince you that wanting something for yourself is nothing to be ashamed of,” the warlock said, voice going low and provocative. “Perhaps something that had specifically caused you to feel guilty about wanting…things…” Magnus finished with a knowing smirk. Magnus’ pink tongue suddenly flitted out of his mouth as he wet his lower lip.

Alec wasn’t able to stop the groan that slipped out of his lips.

“Ah…I knew it had something to do with my tongue,” Magnus said cheekily.

Alec’s head whirled so fast in Magnus’ direction; the warlock got worried that his Shadowhunter would get whiplash.

“You _knew_?” Alec blurted out, horrified at the thought of Magnus knowing all along.

“I suspected, but never got to confirm. I always wondered why you came so fast whenever I would lick that rune on your neck whenever we made love,” Magnus replied, amusement and something more – feral – evident in his eyes.

The look made Alec swallow thickly.

He felt his body get pushed so that his back was resting comfortably against the backrest of the couch, before realizing that his lap was now occupied by the gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He still couldn’t believe he could call this man his.

Magnus leaned down and gently ran his tongue across Alec’s full lips, which caused a dirty groan to tumble out of the Shadowhunter’s lips. He could feel himself harden and his entire body stiffened all of a sudden.

Magnus sensed the sudden change in Alec’s demeanor and pulled away with a sigh.

“Darling, you have a tongue kink. It’s not unusual. It’s not even at the top of the list of strangest kinks in the world, trust me,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s ear, after which he started flicking his tongue against Alec’s earlobes. The barely-there touch made Alec shiver as he settled his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“Tell me what you want, Alexander,” Magnus whispered before licking the shell of Alec’s ear.

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.”

The words, coupled with the feel of Magnus’ tongue on his ear had Alec scrambling for purchase, his hands digging into Magnus’ hips, which, in turn, made the warlock groan out his desire.

Magnus was enjoying this. This was what Magnus wanted. He wanted _and_ enjoyed pleasuring Alec.

The realization sent a jolt of warmth through Alec’s spine and he grabbed the back of Magnus head to turn his face so he could kiss him. Alec kissed Magnus with every fiber of his being, leaving both of them breathless and pulling the other in for more after they came up for air.

Magnus licked at Alec’s lips, making the younger man whine.

“Alexander, tell me what you want,” Magnus repeated his earlier question.

Alec finally found his voice and replied with a simple “You.”

Magnus surged forward to kiss Alec again before asking another question. “How do you want me?”

“W-want you…want your tongue all over me, Magnus.”

Magnus pulled away and Alec saw the look of pure, unadulterated desire in his cat-eyes, pupils wide and blown with lust.

“Bedroom,” Magnus growled, standing from Alec’s lap and tugging his boyfriend up.

Alec followed without protest. Once they were inside Magnus’ bedroom, Alec was immediately divested of his shirt and pushed onto the bed, Magnus quickly following to lie on top of him. A quick snap and both of them lay naked on the bed.

“You want me to worship you with my tongue, Alexander? Does that make you hard?” Magnus breathed against the skin of Alec’s neck. Alec whined, but the sound quickly turned into the filthiest moan he had ever heard himself make when he felt Magnus’ hand on his erection and his tongue on his collarbone, licking and lapping at the sweat that was starting to form on his skin.

“Y-yes…” Alec answered, the ‘s’ sounding longer than it should. He could feel himself harden further in Magnus’ grasp and he keened when the other man gave his cock a gentle squeeze before letting go, causing Alec to whine at the loss of contact.

He could hear Magnus shushing him, a comforting sound assuring Alec that Magnus was not yet done with him, and the anticipation of what Magnus was planning to do to him made his heart thrum in his chest.

There was a predatory glint in Magnus’ eyes as he boxed Alec in on the bed with his entire body. Alec may have been taller than Magnus by a good three inches, but in this moment, he felt like he was physically smaller, yet safe and protected. He felt loved, despite the look on Magnus’ face that made him feel like he was about to be devoured by the man on top of him.

“Magnus…” he whined, his body writhing on the bed when he felt Magnus lick at his deflect rune. He could feel Magnus’ soft tongue on the heated skin of his neck, and he knew he was going to fall apart in the best way possible.

Magnus’ tongue made its way all across Alec’s skin: his shoulders, collarbone, chest…and when the warlock flicked his tongue against Alec’s nipple, Alec gasped loudly, his body arching at the touch. He heard Magnus chuckle, but he couldn’t care less.

Magnus played with the nub of both his nipples until Alec was wanton with desire. One was being rolled in between a thumb and forefinger, while the other was licked, sucked and nipped by Magnus’s skilled tongue, mouth, and teeth. Alec felt like he was about to explode.

Magnus gave his nipple one final flick before he felt his sinful tongue travel lower on his body, licking at every patch of Alec’s skin that his boyfriend’s talented tongue could reach.

Alec didn’t realize that his eyes had screwed shut, allowing himself to just feel everything that Magnus was giving him. He opened his eyes slowly as the sensations continued to flood him. He looked down just in time to see Magnus’ tongue lick at the head of his cock demurely.

“By the Angel…” Alec murmured as his eyes slipped close again at the pleasure Magnus’ tongue is giving him. Licks, sucks, and more licks overwhelmed Alec’s senses, until he felt the wet heat of Magnus’ mouth enveloping the head of his cock. A loud moan escaped his lips when he felt Magnus’ tongue swirl around the head of his cock, tongue lapping at the slit, all while still enveloped in tight, wet, heat. The pleasure was completely overwhelming and he did everything he could not to thrust up for more.

Magnus let go of his mouth, causing Alec’s eyes to fly open and whine at the bereft feeling it left. He was about to grab Magnus’ head, but Magnus took gentle hold of his hand before giving Alec a look that asked _‘do you trust me?’_ to which Alec returned with an earnest look that said _‘I do.’_

Magnus summoned two of the pillows beside Alec’s head while gently lifting the Shadowhunter’s hips. He placed the pillows snuggly underneath Alec, and he moaned at the thought of what was about to come next.

“I never did understand why you always came faster whenever my tongue found its way here –“ Magnus started to say, one of his fingers gently touching the puckered ring of Alec’s ass. “Until I figured out that you have a tongue kink. Now that I know, I want to find out if I can actually make you come with just my tongue. Do you think that’s possible, Alexander?” Magnus purred.

“Oh, angels…Magnus, please, do it, fuck…”

He was able to open his eyes enough to see the teasing smirk playing on his boyfriend’s lips and groaned when the man’s head disappeared between his legs. He felt the warm breath tickling his sensitive skin, making the anticipation thrum against his skin. The first, gentle lick he drew a loud groan from Alec’s lips, followed by a long, reverberating howl when Magnus started thrusting his tongue into Alec without preamble.

“Oh my god! Fuck! Magnus!” Alec cried out, legs opening further as his hands scrambling for purchase on the bedspread, desperately looking for something to ground him as he tried to muster all his self-control not to thrust wantonly against Magnus’ tongue.

He felt fingers lace through the gaps between his fingers and he forced himself to look down. He saw Magnus’ fingers tangled with his and it helped get his bearings back.

Magnus peeked out from between Alec’s open legs, barely blocked by Alec’s very erect member that was bobbing against his stomach at every miniscule movement he made.

“Alexander, don’t stop yourself from taking what you want when you’re with me. I want to hear you. I want to feel you grinding against my tongue,” Magnus whispered against the sensitive skin of Alec’s thigh.

“I-I’ll try,” Alec whispered in response, which seemed to be enough for Magnus as he dove back into Alec’s ass with gusto, licking, nipping, and thrusting with abandon.

Alec let go, wanting to please Magnus as much as the man was pleasing him. He cried out when the sensations were at the edge of too much, gasped when Magnus’ inserted a finger into him, twisting and crooking against his inner walls. He writhed wantonly against Magnus’ tongue as a second finger breached his hole, long, ringless fingers (he didn’t even notice when – or how – Magnus removed his rings…not that he cared about it right now) searching and finding his prostrate, drawing out another howl of pleasure from Alec’s lips.

Alec couldn’t fathom how his acceptance of wanting something – this, his kink – could open up a portal into a world of pleasure, love, and acceptance. His head hurt just thinking about it, so he decided not to and just let go, allowing and fully accepting everything that Magnus was giving him, his fear of taking what he wanted completely forgotten when he felt a third finger enter him, all while Magnus’ tongue kept licking around his hole, around the fingers that were inside of him.

“Magnus, Magnus…please, I need you inside me,” Alec whispered, his head thrown back against the pillows under his head, his entire body arching and thrusting against Magnus’ tongue and fingers.

“Fuck, Alexander,” was Magnus’ murmured response as he withdrew his fingers and sat on his haunches to prepare himself. He slathered lube on his cock and lined up against Alec’s opening. He stretched his body cat-like across Alec’s, covering the young Shadowhunter’s with his own.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered tenderly before thoroughly kissing Alec as he slowly entered Alec.

Alec mewled against Magnus’ lips as he felt the warlock’s tongue lick against his lips, as if seeking entrance into his mouth, which he gladly granted.

The kiss was gentle at first, slowly picking up the pace, with Magnus’ tongue mimicking each thrust of his hip against Alec. As the desperation of each movement became more and more intense, so did the kiss that Alec and Magnus shared, overwhelming Alec’s senses until he could no longer feel, hear, taste, and smell anything except Magnus. Magnus released his lips, only to attach his mouth, teeth and tongue on the skin of Alec’s sensitive neck, nipping, kissing, licking every inch he could reach as he continued the pace they were now both immersed in.

Alec lost himself in the pleasure of Magnus’ sudden change in angle, which was perfect for hitting his prostrate at every thrust that grew in power and speed by the second. Magic crackled all around the couple, unseen, but felt as it coursed through both their bodies.

Alec was so, so close. He was slithering at the cusp of pleasure and pain, the edge coming closer with every delicious drag of Magnus’ cock against his inner walls. One powerful thrust had him tumbling from the precipice of pleasure with a shout of Magnus’ name.

He could barely feel his walls contract as he came, riding the waves of pleasure in what he felt was the longest, strongest, and most intense orgasm he has ever had to date, with Magnus riding it with him until the warlock came with a short, but loud gasp of Alec’s name. Alec kept the grip of his walls around Magnus as he shot his come inside Alec, milking him for all his worth as Magnus’ seed filled Alec.

Magnus slowly and gently pulled out of Alec when the moans that Alec started eliciting started to sound like the pained mewls of over-stimulation. He flopped beside Alec before gracefully waving his hands to clean both of them up.

Alec could barely keep his eyes open now. The combination of being emotionally wrung out, and an emotionally and physically fulfilling bout of – probably – _the_ best sex he has ever had since he met Magnus was wreaking havoc on his consciousness, but he forced his eyes open as he turned to his side, arms and hands searching for the man he loved. When he found Magnus’s skin, he pulled the man to him and settled his head on the warlock’s chest, the sound of Magnus’ heart lulling him into contentment and the feeling of _home_.

It scared and excited Alec to feel this way about Magnus.

“Magnus?” he whispered, turning his head until he could meet Magnus’ sleepy eyes.

“Yes, my love?”

“Thank you.” _For accepting me, insecurities, fears, and all_ – unheard, but clearly there.

Magnus smiled and kissed his lips chastely. “Always.”

Alec smiled at the response and settled into the blanket of contentment that settled over both of them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Malec fic. I hope that I was able to do justice and had written the characters with the respect they deserve.


End file.
